Fate
by Lunacamia
Summary: This is a story of a lost corrupt girl who unintentionally finds the love of her life. What happens when she figures out the truth of who he is and what will happen when she finds the truth of what world she belonged to in her family tree.


Now this is one of the stories ive been working on and i wanted to see what you guys thought of it. I named it Fate but the title of the book could change anytime by what i think. Its a story of a girl who finds her true love in the supernatural world... with the help of her friends she discovers new things. Along the way of finding happiness she deals with many hardships and the possibilities of belonging to the supernatural world along with her true love.

This story contains Vampires, Fae, Werewolves and more. Sortof like Twilight, TrueBlood, and Underworld in a mix together. It belongs to me and me only...

**So here a preview of the first Chapter... Hope you like it! Please review i need suggestions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Everything I've ever come to know in my life has now crumbled into pieces, the tiniest pieces matter the most to me. Only because the tiniest pieces of my life form the way I've become. It is not that I don't like me, but I'm just beginning to feel sick of the person I've become. My dad abandoning me and facing me to deal with my mother's drinking habits alone, her becoming the violent monster I once dreamed about as a kid. I've watched once endlessly living on the couch downstairs and out to party. I hardly ever see her and she is no longer the mother I once knew. Caring for my needs and being very loving, but hey this is life. I've been taught that life was cruel and that these tiny bits of it make me stronger. That's what Jenna says anyway and I believe her. After all things will get better… I hope.

"Erin!" my mother screams from the top of her lungs downstairs. Knowing she is on the couch with the bottle of her choice being the most toxic.

"Yes mom?" She slurred the most despicable version of English but the fact that I am already used to it seemed sad. I have come to already know it as a second language. As I reach the bottom step, the couch being not very far away and the television as bright as it could be I see my mother with red eyes, screwed hair and a bottle in her hand as expected.

"I neeed moreee, cann you goo to Bennyyys place." I thought to myself how sad of a scene this was. Getting her own daughter to see her this way and going out to get her more alcohol to satisfy her needs. I have been to Benny's place before and I am under aged. Whenever I go to his store for my mother he looks at me in weird perverted ways and gives me special 'discounts ' because he thinks id let him in my pants. Old creepy bastard…

"Mom you really don't need another drink…" For the thousandth time this had been said to her but I knew I was fighting a war I would never win. She didn't care and her alcohol problem had risen for over the past couple months. I don't even remember the last time she stood sober. She no longer went to work and got fired after a while. After all the welfare checks we've received I finally got myself a job to take care of her and our house. I'm only 16 and there's only so much I can do but if this keeps up I don't know where I see myself. I may be here forever or worse, on the street.

My mom stands and starts walking towards me. She raises her hand to me and looks down with cold heartless eyes. "Yoouu doo what yourre fuckingg told you fucking sluttt!" as she says this her hand comes down on my face with a loud smack bringing aggravating pain… I couldn't take this. The bruises ive gotten from her are no longer hideable. One on my neck from her choking me halfway to my death and another on my wrist. From then on I started wearing gloves and scarves. Afraid of having bruises all the time from the unknown, that unknown being my mother. During the winter they were acceptable but when spring and summer came a long I had to make up stories. My teachers all looked at me with sadness in their eyes as if they knew the truth already but I couldn't bring myself down to telling it. I didn't want to lose another parent.

After all the torment and pain brought against me from my mother I grab my scarf, my gloves and my jacket to get going to Benny's. How was I supposed to hide the upcoming bruise on my cheek or the swollen black eye that was beginning to form? I eventually decide that I may have to miss a few days of school and buy more makeup to cover them… though this wasn't the first time it's happened. My grades have slipped far beyond average and I'm an A student. Well used to be an A student. Maybe Jenna or Paige could bring me my homework… again.

I reach Benny's and find a whole lot of drunken men in the front where the door is. This is the usual. I curse under my breath as I see most of them look up to me with lust in their eyes raking my body with stares. I try finding a means of entering without being grabbed and succeeded. I go where most of the drunken assholes are passed out, stepping over them and entering quietly. As I enter the sound of the store bell went off and out came Benny from the back room.

"Welcome back I like that little scarf you have on. It's hot why don't you take it off and get comfortable." I smile, fake but good to keep up with the discounts I've been receiving. I'm very tight on money nowadays. Benny looks at me in the most disgusting way possible and licks his lips in anticipation.

"Sorry Benny I can't I'm sort of in a rush to get home. Can I have the usual please?" He frowns and looks down on me, his brow creases and he comes out to get what I need. On his way he rubs past me in a way oh so noticeable of trying to 'cop a feel' I hold my breath and let it slide. This jerk had me in the palm of his hand and he knew it.

"I've got just what you need sweetheart." noticing the double meaning I pretend not to catch on and thank him. I give him the money I have for my mother's drinks and leave as discreetly as possible.

"See you around sweety." He watches me as I leave and as the door opens the bell goes off as well. I now have a new problem. How was I going to pull this one off? Going past these sex-crazed drunk men again, I look for the path taken before and it was cornered in with a fight. I look back where the other men were and most of them were gone in the fight. I hurry past noticing my only opportunity of getting out of this place and run. I run home despite the fact there was nothing there worth running for…


End file.
